


Love makes monsters out of us all

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Digital Art, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: For the #HannibalGoreFest made by @CamilleCailloux . Will and Alana as nightmare monsters enjoying a kiss.





	Love makes monsters out of us all

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I made a Willana drawing, and this is based in an old sketch I made time ago ( https://edge-o-matic.tumblr.com/post/163717527469/spooky-willana-kiss )
> 
> Will and Alana like some cute nightmare monsters sharing a kiss after to hunt and eat some rude... Yes, the rude was Hannibal and they ate him paired with a nice wine.


End file.
